Mawar (Untukmu yang Bermuka Dua)
by kindovvf
Summary: "Yang mana dirimu sebenarnya, Momone?" #MeribaWhiteDay buat Yonaka Alice.
vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha.
 **#MeribaWhiteDay** buat **Yonaka Alice**.  
untuk tahu apa yang terjadi, bisa kunjungi **Loveless** karya **Yonaka Alice** dulu. bisa dibilang ini sekuelnya.

* * *

"Menurutmu, aku harus memberi bunga?"

Gumi sudah tahu, meminta masukkan pada Momo adalah salah besar. Lihat saja, bagaimana ekspresi Momo berubah dari raut serius ke raut penuh arti dalam dua detik. Gumi menyesal telah mendistraksi Momo dari kegiatan membaca buku setebal tiga jari. Buku bertema pembunuhan. Agak mengejutkan, Gumi pernah berpikir. Orang pendiam dan cenderung menarik diri dari perhatian seperti Momo ternyata menyukai hal-hal berbau _gelap_.

"Bunga?" Momo mengulang. Senyum penuh arti masih bertengger. "Bunga untuk kakakmu itu?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Momo terlihat seperti orang yang ingin melompat penuh suka ria. Gumi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencegah, tapi Momo hanya menutup buku lalu mengacungkan jempol. "Aha! Akhirnya kamu memutuskan berbaikan dengan kakakmu. Senang mendengarnya. Apa yang membuat Gumi berubah pikiran? Apa kamu kesepian? Apa kamu akhirnya sadar—"

"Astaga, Momo, diam kamu, demi langit," Gumi mendecak. Ingin sekali mencekik Momo karena sukses membuat ia malu sendiri. "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kamu tahu maksudku."

"Pertanyaan yang 'siapa lagi'?"

"Bukan! Yang tentang memberi bunga—sialan."

Momo terkikik. "Iya, iya. Beri saja kakakmu tersayang itu bunga."

Gumi melengos. "Terserahmu. Tapi aku memang perlu minta maaf."

Gumi ingat benar itu hari Rabu, jam istirahat kedua ketika kelas nyaris benar-benar kosong. Lapangan sekolah dipenuhi sorak-sorai karena tim basket putra-putri terlibat tanding mendadak. Gumi mengeryit pada keriuhan di bawah sana, sambil memutar-mutar pena dan berpikir betapa orang-orang bisa menjadi sangat berisik. Dia masih memikirkan cara menjawab soal nomor sepuluh ketika Momo kembali ke kelas. Mungkin baru saja dari kamar mandi. Dan pertanyaan itu meluncur, tapi Gumi putuskan tidak ada salahnya. Toh, cuma Momo yang tahu ia terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan kakaknya.

Gumi mengambil sebungkus kertas origami dari laci meja. Meletakkan di meja Momo, menyeret kursi untuk duduk.

"Tapi," kata Momo, "kamu yakin mau ngasih abangmu bunga? Maksudmu, _abangmu_?"

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula, cuma origami bentuk bunga." Gumi mengangkat bahu. "Masa bodoh dia laki-laki dan tidak suka bunga. Aku akan membuat dia bertambah marah. Ini cara terbaik untuk berdamai dengan dia, oke? Mau bantu aku, nggak?"

Momo memandangi sebungkus kertas lipat di hadapan. "Aku tidak bisa melipat origami."

"Kuajari," sahut Gumi ringan. "Gampang sekali, tahu." Dan Gumi menepati kata-kata. Ia mengajari Momo melipat bunga tulip dari nol, mengajari Momo melipat origami bunga sakura, bahkan bunga-bunga kreasi sendiri. Gumi mencibir betapa Momo antusias melipat lagi dan lagi, _apa kubilang, origami itu menyenangkan_ dan segera disetujui Momo.

Di tengah acara melipat, Momo berdehem. "Cie."

Gumi mengangkat muka. Lagi-lagi pandangan penuh arti. "Apa?"

"Dari tadi lihatin jendela terus. Ada siapa? Honne-senpai, ya? Segitu gantengnya?"

Gumi melempar Momo dengan origami tulip setengah jadi. Kagok merasa dipergoki. "Aku nyesal cerita sama kamu."

"Semangat, ya," Momo mengacungkan kepalan tangan. Menarik senyum lebar. "Gumi, kan, cantik. Jadi kasih cokelat, kan?"

"Valentine masih lama, tahu," elak Gumi. "Nih, nih, ambil satu paling bagus buatanku. Sekarang diam."

Momo termenung sesaat sebelum tersenyum cerah, berkata, "Sakura ini bagus sekali. Pasti kubalas, suatu hari nanti!" Gumi kembali menghela napas. Hal sepele semacam ini saja dapat membuat Momo bahagia.

Dulu, Gumi pasti menuju kelas bersama Momo. Kadang mendumel karena kelambatan Momo memberesi buku-buku, bangku-bangku favorit sudah keburu direbut. Momo akan nyengir lalu mengucapkan maaf. Dulu, Momo selalu menyuruh Gumi jalan duluan saja, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dibereskan, sampai-sampai Gumi tidak sabar dan sesekali masuk kelas lebih awal. Lalu meletakkan buku Momo di salah satu bangku agar anak itu tidak duduk paling belakang. Momo akan menyunggingkan senyum lalu berterima kasih, Gumi balas bukan apa-apa dan _karena kamu lama_.

Gumi pikir, setahun berteman dengan Momo sudah cukup lama. Paling tidak, Gumi mengenal perangai Momo lebih baik dari siapapun. Paling tidak, Gumi merasa cukup mengerti Momo. Paling tidak, Gumi berpikir demikian.

Tapi, oh, tentu saja. Kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan teori.

 _"_ _Kau pikir, orang baik dapat bertahan di dunia ini?"_

Gumi ingat raut sinis Momo. Cokelat yang ia injak sampai lumat. Senyum Momo yang tidak pernah sememuakkan itu. Gumi ingat kalimat Momo terdengar seperti ucapan antagonis di serial drama dengan plot cerita terlalu klise hingga membuatnya ingin muntah, tapi sekali, sekali saja, Gumi pernah berpikir bahwa _ya_ , _tentu saja bisa, asalkan itu Momo_. Momo teman Gumi. Atau setidaknya, _pernah_ menjadi teman Gumi.

"Bunga untuk siapa itu, Gumi?"

Gumi mengangkat kepala. Dia tidak sengaja menubruk (atau ditubruk) bahu seseorang. Ia yakin sudah mengucapkan maaf sedetik tadi dan ingin bergegas pulang saja. Tapi, baiklah, meladeni basa-basi seseorang pun tidak masalah.

"Untuk dibawa pulang—"

Honne Dell mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bunga asli? Kupikir imitasi."

Gumi menelan ludah. Secepat kilat mengamati sekeliling. Tidak ada Momo di sekitar sana. Baguslah, batin Gumi. Semenjak naik ke kelas dua dan berpisah kelas, rasanya malas sekali melihat muka anak itu. "Iya."

Dell mencondongkan badan. Mengamati tangkai-tangkai mawar putih dalam genggaman Gumi. Baru saja diambil dari _florist_. Masih segar dengan beberapa titik air tersebar di mahkota. "Kamu suka mawar putih?"

 _Terlalu dekat_ , Gumi memperingatkan diri sendiri. _Terlalu dekat._ Tanpa segan, Gumi melangkah mundur. Dell tampak tidak begitu peduli, jadi Gumi berkata cepat-cepat, "Iya, suka." Gadis itu dapat merasakan mukanya mulai panas. Sekesal apapun, tetap saja ini Honne-senpai, orang yang ia _sukai_ sejak tahun pertama masuk sekolah.

Satu tatapan kilat pada pergelangan tangan Dell membekukan Gumi. Sebuah gelang. Gelang sederhana dari kayu, dirangkai jadi satu dengan biji-bijian. Tidak sama persis, tapi Gumi tahu ciri khas gelang buatan Momo. Momo membuatkan ia satu, yang kini tidak pernah Gumi pakai lagi, disimpan dalam laci tanpa sedikit pun niat memakai kembali. Momo hanya memberi gelang pada seseorang yang ia anggap spesial. Mengingatnya, Gumi hampir meletupkan tawa kering. Tentu saja Momo membuatkan gelang untuk Dell, toh Dell memang seseorang yang spesial? Mestinya ia tidak perlu heran. Tidak dan tidak perlu. Tapi Gumi membuka mulut, melontarkan satu pertanyaan.

"Gelang dari Momo, _senpai_?"

"Iya. Dari Momo. Dia temanmu, kan?"

 _Dulu_ , Gumi menambahkan dalam hati.

"Momo sering cerita tentang temannya yang bernama Gumi," Dell merenungi pola biji-bijian pada gelang, "sampai-sampai aku sudah merasa sangat mengenalmu. Jadi, kupikir kalian cukup dekat."

"Kenapa Momo cerita tentangku?"

"Dia memang begitu," Dell mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya, bukan soal kamu saja. Tapi, entahlah, aku hanya ingat bagianmu. Dia suka cerita apa saja. Aku dan dia sepupu dekat."

.

"Omong-omong, Gumi," Dell menahan pergelangan tangan Gumi sebelum yang bersangkutan angkat kaki, "kamu ada waktu hari Minggu? Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Gumi tidak mampu berkata-kata.

.

Gumi menemukan Momo siang itu, kelas-kelas telah banyak kosong ditinggalkan murid, bel pulang sekolah telah berdering setengah jam lalu. Momo berdiri dengan tangan terlipat. Memasuki kelas Gumi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pemandangan ini terasa ganjil dan benar-benar aneh, hingga Gumi tidak tahan untuk menyipitkan mata. Momo terlihat lebih menjengkelkan dari jarak sedekat ini, hanya dipisahkan satu meja.

"Mau apa kamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Momo meletakkan bunga di atas meja Gumi. Setangkai mawar putih. Gumi mengerutkan kening tidak paham. Mungkin benar, ia memang _tidak_ pernah mengerti Momo.

"Mawar putih _kesukaanmu_ ," Momo menekankan kata terakhir. "Dari Honne-senpai-mu itu."

Satu ujung bibir Gumi tidak terangkat naik. Ia menatap Momo tajam, ikut berdiri. "Yang mana dirimu sebenarnya, Momone?"

"Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu."

"Honne-senpai. Dia _sepupu_ mu."

"Memang."

"Lalu," Gumi masih berpikir keras, "apa maksud tindakanmu? Kamu berakting? Bukankah sudah cukup bagus, tentang kamu pura-pura menyukai Honne-senpai? Keberatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya?"

Momo tidak menjawab. Pandangannya terlempar jauh ke luar jendela, mengamati entah apa. Gumi melanjutkan, kali ini membentak. "Kalau memang tidak mau berteman denganku, dari awal kamu tidak usah pura-pura!"

Momo mengeluarkan sebuah origami dari saku. Tulip dengan kertas berwarna hijau. "Dan ini origami. Balasan origamimu dulu. Aku tidak suka berutang." Momo letakkan di atas meja, di samping setangkai mawar putih segar itu, lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Gumi tidak menahan diri berteriak. "Apa, sih, tujuanmu? Honne-senpai bahkan sepupumu. Aku tidak paham kenapa kamu berpura-pura menyukainya. Kamu muka dua!"

Momo berhenti di ambang kelas. Diam sedetik seolah berpikir, sebelum menabrakkan pandangan pada Gumi. Matanya nanar. "Jangan salah. Aku _memang_ menyukai Dell, sepupuku. Kamu dengar, Gumi? Aku _tidak_ berpura-pura."

Pernyataan itu membuat Gumi tercengang. Sempurna kehilangan kata. Momo melanjutkan,"Aku tahu siapa yang disukai Dell. Itu _kamu._ Kenapa aku sudi memberikan mawar titipan Dell untukmu? Asal kamu tahu, aku hanya bertindak _sportif_."

* * *

a/n:

[1] hai Yona, ini mawar untukmu. tapi oke, maafkan ya plotnya ngebut berantakan sekali. saya bahkan bingung kenapa saya nulis begini.

[2] di sini (harusnya) momo dapet bad end dan gumi hepi end.

[3] untuk tahu apa yang terjadi, kunjungi **Loveless** karya **Yonaka Alice**. bisa dibilang ini sekuelnya. apa? saya udah bilang? baiklah, gapapa.

[4] untuk semua, makasih udah baca. jangan kapok baca tulisan saya (lol) dan sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
